The Change
by Nessie Carlie Salvatore
Summary: Damon Salvatore left Mystic Falls when he turned eighteen and never looked back. What will he do when one phone call changes his whole life. AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

Damon Salvatore flinched When the shrill ringing of a phone cut though the silence of the room he was working in.

"Hello?" He answered, continuing his painting. He really needed to get this done, his client was coming to pick it up in two days.

"Damon Salvatore?" A man asked.

"Yes." He hoped it was new client, he really needed more than what he had.

"This is Mayor Richard Lockwood, from Mystic Falls, Virgina." Damon paused, confused. He hadn't been to Mystic falls in years. Why was the mayor calling him? "I'm sorry to tell you this, but there's been an accident." His movements froze and his mind raced, making up possibilities he couldn't consider. The mayor was still talking, but he cut him off.

"Who?" He whispered.

"Mr. Salvatore, I-"

"Who?"

"Guiseppe and Isabella." The paint brush fell from his hand.

"Their conditions?" There was a long pause and the mayor took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Salvatore. Neither of them made it." Damon's knees gave out and fell to the ground.

"The kids?" He choked out.

"They're all fine. The high school's History teacher, Alaric Saltzman is-"

"Tell them I'll be there soon." He hung up and stared at the wall, hot tears running down his face.

"Honey, I'm home!" His girlfriend, Katherine Peirce, called. When she didn't get an answer she got worried.

"Day, are you here?" She walked into his studio and gasped. "Damon?" She ran to his side and dropped down next to him.

"Are you okay? What happened?" She asked, looking him over and wiping his tears away.

"I have to go..." He murmured. "The kids..."

"Damon, look at me." She said, turning his face to meet his eyes. "What happened?"

"Their dead, Kat." He whispered. "My parents..."

"Oh, baby." She tried to hold him but he pushed her away, jumping up.

"No! I have to go! I have to watch the kids, I have to plan a funeral, I have to-" Katherine put a finger to his lips.

"Hey, I'm not going to let you go through this alone." She placed the phone in his hands and led him to the couch. "Sit down. Call your clients. Call my agent. Call my parents. Call anyone you need to and I'll pack. We'll be there by morning. Damon nodded and she disappeared into their bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the first chapter, if I get good reviews I'll continue with a longer one.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Damon parked the rental car in front of his childhood home and sighed. He looked at Katherine, watching the lights twinkling in her eyes.

"It's beautiful." She said, looking back at him. Damon walked around the car and opened the door.

"Careful, snow." He said, settling his leather jacket over her shoulders.

"Do you think that your siblings will be okay with me?" She asked as they walked up to the front door. "It's not like you ever brought me home, and I was out of town when your mom and sisters visited."

"They'll love you." He said, opening the door and ushering her in and wrapping his arms around her. "I know I do." She smiled and nuzzled into his arms.

"I love you, too." A man with sandy brown hair walked around the corner and Damon smiled.

"Hey, Ric." He said.

"Hey, Damon." His smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"How are they doing?" Damon asked nodding toward the living room.

"They're holding it together. Clara doesn't really understand what happened." He said. "Who's this?"

"Katherine Peirce, my girlfriend. Kat, This is Alaric Saltzman."

"Oh, God." They all laughed and Damon looked at the hallway again.

"Are they all awake?" Ric nodded and led them into the living room.

"Dami!" A little girl yelled, launching herself at him. He caught her and held her tigt against his chest. This was the first time he'd seen his little sister in a year.

"Hey, baby girl." He said. Caroline stood up from her seat next to Stefan and walked over to him. He gently put Clara on the floor and pulled her to his chest.

"It's okay." He whispered into her hair, feeling her tears dampen his shirt. "I'm right here."

"I just can't believe they're gone." She whispered.

"I know." He looked up and met his brother glare, knowing the he deserved it.

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked, standing.

"Stefan, please-" Caroline started.

"No! He doesn't get to walk in and play big brother now!" He stormed upstairs and slammed his bedroom door.

"He's still in shock." Caroline said.

"I deserve it. Caroline, I'm-"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Damon. I now things weren't easy between you and Daddy, especially during those last few years you were here. Then you went to New York to get discovered and become a great artist. I'm okay with it." Her eyes told a different story, though. "Who's this?"

"My girlfriend-"

"So you're Katherine."Caroline's bubbly attitude broke through her mourning for a moment and Damon took in her smile. "Damon's told me a lot about you."

"He's told me about you, too. I'm sorry I didn't get to meet you before..."

"It's okay...We'll have plenty of time. You're going to my sister one day, right?" Damon swallowed nervously.

"We'll see." Katherine took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"We're in no rush."

"You look exhausted, Care. Go on to bed, I'll take Clara." She nodded and Damon kissed her forehead.

"Thanks for everything Ric." He said, when she was gone.

"It was nothing. You guys are family. I'll come by tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah. Be careful, I think it's going to snow again."

"Goodnight." He left and Damon listened to his cars tires on the gravel, wondering if Ric hated him for leaving too. Clara pulled on Katherine's coat.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Will you take me to bed now?"

"Of course. Day?" He looked at her.

"Um...I'll be up in a second. Her room's first on the right." Katherine nodded and bent to pick the little girl up.

"Wait!" She ran to Damon and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Dami."

"I love you too, baby. Goodnight." The two went stairs and Damon looked around. In the three years that he'd been gone, nothing had changed. He walked up stairs and found Katherine looking at pictures. He pulled her close and dropped a kiss on her shoulder.

"Is this you?" She asked, pointing to a picture of young boy.

"Mm-hm. And that's my mother." He said pointing to a picture of his parents.

"You look like her." She said, taking in the woman's beautiful features, dark hair -curled, like Damon's after he got out of the shower- and blue eyes. She looked at the man but couldn't find any similar features to Damon.

"Let's go to bed." He said, gently tugging her hand.

"I was thinking I could take your siblings shopping tomorrow." She said as she followed him up another flight of stairs. "They're going to need something for the funeral and I thought I'd get them out of the house while the lawyer's here." He opened the door of an amazing bedroom. "Wow."

"That's a good idea." He said as he stripped down to his boxers, watching her unpack one of his t-shirts to sleep in. She curled into his side underneath warm blankets and fell asleep instantly. He ran his fingers through his hair, sadness and loneliness really setting in.

* * *

><p>Katherine woke up alone the next morning. She sat up and looked around, noticing Damon had her bag up. She got up and got a pair of shorts out of it, and checked her phone, groaning at the five missed calls from Elijah. She tossed it on the bed and went downstairs in desperate need of coffee.<p>

Damon was waiting, cup in hand, when she found the kitchen.

"Thank you." She said, wrapping her arms around him. He sat the cup down and held her.

"How'd you sleep?

"Okay. You?"

"Couldn't. I was too high strung." She looked up at his handsome face and touched the dark circles under his eyes.

"Isn't this sweet?" Stefan said coldly from the door way.

"Stefan-"

"I don't want to hear it." He walked away and Katherine saw the hurt in Damon's eyes. She touched his cheek.

"It's not your fault, honey."

"You don't understand, Katherine." He said, turning away from her. Usually she'd be put off by this, but it made her even more determined.

"I'll talk to him later." She promised. He was about to say something when Clara walked in, rubbing her eyes.

"What's for breakfast?" She asked. Damon smiled and scooped her up.

"Chocolate chip pancakes.

"Yay." He held her closer.

"I missed you so much, baby girl." He whispered, guilt flowing through him.

"I missed you, too, Dami." She said, wrapping her tiny hands around his shoulders as best she could. Katherine smiled, sipping her coffee, wondering if she and Damon would ever have a little girl of their own for him like that.

Damon put Clara in a chair and sat a plate in front of her.

"You want some, babe?"

"No, I'll just stick with coffee."

"But Dami's pancakes are the bestest ever!" Clara said, sending pancake mush onto the table.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Damon said, sternly, Clara nodded. He looked at Katherine, his blue eyes worried.

"Are you still up to taking the out today?"

"Of course. I love shopping."

"Shopping?" Caroline asked, walking in.

"Yeah. For tomorrow..."

"Oh." She said, her blue eyes filling with tears, but she held the back. Damon looked at the dark circles and red rims around her eyes.

"You don't have to go." He said,knowing that didn't get any sleep either.

"No. I want to go." She said, putting on a brave face. He kissed her forehead.

"Try to convince Stef to go, too, okay?"

"I will." She sat and ate, asking Damon what he'd been up to for the past three years. When they were done she took Clara upstairs to get dressed, yelling to Stefan to get ready, too.

"Do I need to get you something?" Katherine asked, wrapping her arms around Damon's shoulders. He shook his head.

"No, I'm good. Just take care of them." He kissed her again. "I'm so glad you're here. I couldn't get through this without you."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." She went to change, sighing at the long day ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>A little info so you're not confused. Liz does not exist in this story, Caroline is a Salvatore. Clara is an OC.<strong>

**Damon- 21- Stefan, Caroline, and Clara's older brother, and an artist in New York**

**Katherine- 19- Damon's girlfriend**

**Stefan- 17- Damon's younger brother, Caroline's twin brother, Clara's older brother**

**Caroline- 17- Damon's younger sister, Stefan's twin sister, Clara's older sister**

**Clara- 5- Damon, Caroline, and Stefan's little sister**

**Alaric- 21- Stefan and Caroline's history teacher, Damon's best friend**

**5 reviews to next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

"So...How'd you meet Damon?" Caroline asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"It's a long, boring story that you probably don't want to hear." Katherine answered, looking through a rack of dresses.

"I asked, didn't I?" Katherine sighed.

"It was a few days after he moved to New York. He was taking his dog for a run-"

"He still has Ranger?" Stefan asked, speaking for first time.

"He loves that dog more than he loves me." Katherine smiled. "Anyway, Ranger got away from him and jumped on me and he came and got him and apologized and everything and that was that. I met a really hot guy in the park and I wouldn't see him again. Then, when I turned sixteen my father decided that I was 'losing my culture' and hired an artist to paint a mural of 'The Homeland' in my bedroom."

"'Homeland'?" Stefan asked as Caroline pulled out a black sparkly dress. Katherine put it back on the rack, looking for something more decent.

"Bulgaria. My family and I moved to America when I was fifteen. Damon was the artist he chose. We talked a lot since he was there pretty often, and we fell for each other. But I was sixteen and he was nineteen, and he wouldn't think of touching me until I was of age." She rolled her eyes and handed Caroline a dress.

"But you ended up together."

"As soon as I turned eighteen." She smiled at the memory, then sighed.

"Just get that. We'll stop for lunch and pick something up for you Stefan. We'll pick Clara up and we'll head home."

"What do you do Katherine?" Stefan asked as they looked for a place to eat in the mall.

"I'm in school right now, I want to be a teacher, but I'm...kind of a model."

"Kind of?"

"Just small time stuff until I finish school."

"That's amazing." Caroline said. They found a little restaurant and Katherine's phone rang. Again.

"Why not just answer?"

"It's work. That's the last thing on my mind right now. I'm too worried about your brother."

"Why should you be worried?" Stefan asked, once again closed off and cold. "He hasn't seen any of us in years." Katherine reached out and grabbed his hand.

"I'm not going to pretend I know what you're going through, Stefan. I don't. But please take it easy on your brother, okay? He was extremely close to your mother and he's hurting, too." Stefan scoffed and Katherine gave him a hard look. "I know you angry with him, you have every reason to be, but he had a dream, something that meant something to him, and he went for it."

"He called Mom every night, Stefan. You were always with Daddy, she couldn't tell you. And the trips to see her sister in Atlanta were actually trips to New York. We couldn't tell you..." Stefan lowered his head, shocked by this new information.

Caroline looked at something over Katherine's shoulder and groaned.

"It's Sage." She whispered. Stefan looked up, disgusted.

"Who?"

"One of Damon's ex-girlfriends." Stefan said. "She cheated on with some guy that was here for a weekend to look for a good college. She didn't even find out his name."

"Explains the trust issues."

"There's more to it than that. Damn, she saw us."

"Caroline!" A red-headed woman wrapped her in a tight embrace. "I heard what happened, I'm so sorry!"

"Thanks, Sage."

"Where are you kids staying? With Alaric and Jenna?"

"Actually, Damon came home."

"Oh, really?" Caroline could practically see the plan formulating in her head as she took in the news.

"Yes. And he brought his gorgeous girlfriend with him to comfort him." Sage looked at Katherine for first time and looked shocked.

"Oh, hello." She offered her hand but Katherine didn't take it.

"Hi." Sage put her hand down awkwardly.

"Well, I'll see you kids tomorrow then." She walked away quickly.

"I hate her." Caroline whispered. Katherine touched her hand for a moment and smiled. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, signaling another text from Elijah.

"She gone now. Just order something and relax. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to call Elijah and tell him to stop bugging me. Get whatever you want, okay?" The kids nodded and Katherine walked away, not noticing Sage was following her.

"Where have you been?" Elijah yelled. "I've called, texted, emailed-"

"I know. Look, something came up and I...I'm going to be out of town for a while, okay?"

"Okay? Katherine, I got you a huge shoot. You need to be here!" Katherine looked over her shoulder at Stefan and Caroline.

"I can't, Elijah."

"This is the break you've been waiting for! This photographer is very well known." Katherine bit her lip

"I told you can't. This is more important-"

"What could be more important than your job?"

"I can't tell you right now. I'll call you later, okay?"

"You better." He disconnected the call. Katherine sighed and leaned against the wall for a second before going back to her seat.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Salvatore." One of the family lawyers said as Damon led them to the door.

"Yeah." One of them nodded and walked to car. The other waited until he was completely gone to speak.

"Your mother wanted you to have these." He reached into his pocket and pulled out three rings- his mother's engagement ring and and her and his father's wedding rings. "She told me, if anything happened to her, to tell you that that ring was to go Katherine's finger and no one elses." Damon smiled.

"Sure thing." The lawyer reached into his briefcase and pulled out an envelope.

"This is yours too." Damon looked at his mother's hand writing across the front.

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow." The man put a comforting hand on his shoulder for a moment, and walked away. Damon found his way to the living room and sat down, looking at the rings and the envelope. His mother wanted him to marry Katherine- he knew that already- and she wanted them to wear her and his father's rings. That seemed a little too symbolic to him.

He put them in his pocket and looked at the envelope again. The last thing he would ever get from his mother. He ran his fingers over his name, following the indentations of the pen. He took a deep breath and turned it over, ready to open it.

"Day, we're home!" He started and dropped the letter. "It's freezing out there." Katherine said walking into the living room. She kissed him and sat down.

"How'd it go?"

"Everything's covered for the funeral. How was shopping?"

"Fine. I met one of your ex-girlfriends."

"Small town." He shrugged. "Which one?"

"Sage." He froze for a second.

"Oh, really?"

'We need to talk, D." She said. "Not about her or the funeral, about what we're going to do. Elijah's been calling me all day."

"He called me too. So did half of my clients." He sighed. "We have to go back." Katherine nodded.

"Come on I'll make you some coffee and we'll talk about it." Hand in hand, they went into the kitchen, not knowing that Stefan had heard the whole conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're lying." Caroline accused, as she was dressing Clara for the visitation that night.

"I'm not." Stefan said. "They're going back to New York."

"You misheard and took things out of context, like you always do."

"He said they had to go back. Something about his clients and some guy named Elijah."

"We'll talk about later, Stefan." She said. "People are going to start arriving any second." With that the blond picked the little girl up and carried her downstairs, ending the conversation.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this is really happening." Damon said, as Katherine fixed his collar.<p>

"I know, baby. But I'm right here. I always will be." He smiled and kissed her.

"I love you."

"Love you, too."

"Damon!" A rather large woman ran to him and threw his arm around his neck.

"Hey, Aunt Maria." He said, patting her back awkwardly.

"I can't believe they're gone!" She wailed, causeing half the room to look at her.

"I know." She stepped back and looked at him.

"Haven't you grown?" She said, tear still streaming down her cheeks. "You look just like you fath- mother, I mean." Damon's brow furrowed. He looked nothing like Giuseppe. He never had. "Oh, Stefan!" Maria went off to worry the younger Salvatore and Damon put his arm around Katherine.

"My family's eccentric." He said.

"I see that." Members from both sides of the family, friends, business associates, and people Damon never met before all filed into the living room of the boarding house and began telling their stories.

"Damon." He looked over to the corner where Sage was calling him. He rolled his eyes and whispered to Katherine that he'd be back. He went over to the red head and sighed.

"What do you want, Sage?"

"Your girlfriend's cheating on you." She said, quickly.

"Really? How do you know?" He asked, looking back at Katherine.

"I heard her on the phone talking to some guy named Elijah." He almost sighed in relief. Almost.

"Well," He said, looking at her with cold eyes. "At least she found out his name." He left her standing there in shock and rejoined Katherine, who was now chatting with Alaric's wife, Jenna.

"Jenna Sommers. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Damon. I was just telling you lovly girlfriend here about the time you jumped into the school swimming pool naked."

"Hey, I was drunk and Ric dared me." He defended.

"Sounds like you were quite the wild child, Damon." Katherine said.

"Ah, high school." He said. "Cheating girlfriends and drunk parties. Where is Ric anyway?"

"Oh, Jeremy was sick." She said. "He told me to come since he saw you the other night."

"Jeremy...How old is he now?"

"Just turned four." Jenna said, handing him her phone.

"He's cute. I can't believe you guys had a baby."

"Drunk parties, remember?"

"You would've had one anyway." Jenna shrugged and took her phone back.

"I should probably go. I'm really sorry, Damon."

"It's okay. Wasn't your fault." She nodded and left. People filed out as the night wore on until only Damon, Katherine and the kids were left.

"Damon..." Caroline whispered, not looking up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going back to New York?" He sighed and sat down, pulling Clara into his lap.

"I was hoping to talk to you guys about this later on... We have to go back-"

"But-"

"Let me finish. I know you guys have friends, and school, and lives here, but we have jobs, Kat has school... We need to go back just until the end of term so she can get transferred, I can finish painting for my clients, she can get a new agent... Then we'll move back."

"A few months, then?"

"Yeah." Caroline sighed but nodded.

"I understand."

"You're on his side!" Stefan yelled, causing her to flinch.

"There aren't any sides Stefan." Damon said.

"I'm not going." He snapped and ran up stairs.

"He's being such a baby." Caroline said.

"His life's changing way too fast. This shouldn't have happened. "

"It's not your fault. I'll talk to him." She took Clara upstairs and Damon rested his head in his hands.

"I'm messing up already." He muttered. Katherine put her arm around his shoulders.

"You're not supposed to know what you're doing." She said, gently. "You're their brother, not their parent. My parents will help us get straightened out."

"Are you sure?"

"It's not we had the kids. They can't get upset about that." Damon smiled a little. "Come on." She said, tugging his hand. He followed her up the stairs and into the bedroom. She undressed undressed him without a word and pushed him onto the bed. They made love for hours, working out frustrations and sadness.

"What's that?" Katherine asked against his warm chest as the sun rose, seeing the envelope.

"A letter from my mom." He said, running his fingers through her hair.

"What does it say?"

"I don't know. I haven't had time to open it." She sat up and grabbed it.

"Read it." He sighed but opened the letter, knowing she'd be relentless.

_Damon,_

_If your reading this letter I'm either gone, or I think you're ready to know the information it contains. I'm sorry to say that I've lied to you for most of your life, but you truly need to know this._

_Giuseppe is not your father. Not by birth, anyway. You were born a year before I met him, but he accepted you, raised you, loved you as his own son for all these years. Please don't over think it._

_Your real father's name is Mikael Mikaelson. We met in high school and we loved each other very much, but I left him before you born to start a new life. The last time I spoke with him he lived in New York. It's up to you whether you talk to him or not, but you must consider it._

_I love you, son._

The letter fell from Damon's hands and he stared at the wall. Katherine picked it up, read it quickly and gasped.

"Damon?" He didn't answer. His mind was still reeling from the news he'd received.

Why he didn't look like Giuseppe, why some of the people in his family frowned upon him, Why Giuseppe treated him differently than his siblings.

He wasn't a Salvatore at all.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days went by quickly, for Damon. The funeral didn't even feel right now, looking at the man who he thought was his father, knowing the truth, felt wrong. The kids started packing as soon as they got home, they'd already cried out all their tears and there was no point in avoiding the inevitable. The airport was upsetting, friends came to say goodbye and Caroline said goodbye to her boyfriend, Tyler, both crying quietly by the time they came back to the group.

The plane ride was fast, everyone caught up on some much needed sleep. When it landed everyone got all their bags and walked to apartment building near by. Damon got Ranger from the neighbor and paid him for the trouble, then unlocked the door to his loft.

"There are three bedrooms." Katherine said "Caroline, you'll have to share with Clara until we can work something else out."

"It's okay. She's not comfortable in new places anyway"

"We're using the other one for storage right now, so you'll have to take the couch for now, Stefan. We'll get it cleaned out as soon as possible." He nodded, but made no comment. "Well, put your bags down and freshen up. I told my parents we'd bring you over for a homemade meal for your first night in New York." They did as they were told and made it to Katherine's old home a little over an hour later.

"You poor children." Her mother said, fawning over them, pulling them all into her arms. They nodded awkwardly and she ushered them in. "Damon, you get more handsome every time I see you."

"And you look more radiant." He said, kissing her hand. "When are you going to leave your husband and run away with me?" She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Katerina."

"Mama." They embraced. "Where's Papa?"

"He had to rush off on business. You know, I told him..." Stefan went to find a place to sit down and ran into someone. He began to apologize, but the girl cut him off.

"You don't have to have apologize." A girl who looked almost just like Katherine said. "I'm Elena, Katherine's little sister."

"I'm-"

"Stefan, right? Damon talks about you all the time. I'm really sorry about your parents."

"It's okay." They smiled at each other and Damon nudged Katherine.

"Looks like Steffie made a friend." She smiled and leaned against him.

"That's good." Everyone sat down for dinner and praised Katherine's mother on her cooking. Damon and Stefan volunteered to do the dishes and the girls went to the living room.

"So," Damon said, awkwardly. "You met Elena."

"Yeah. She seems...nice."

"She is. She's a good girl."

"She looks a lot like Katherine."

"Yeah." The silence returned and Stefan sighed.

"Why didn't you ever call me?" He whispered, Damon sighed.

"We'll talk about it later, in case you decide to punch me in the face or something." Stefan nodded and continued drying the plates Damon handed him.

"Thank you for having us, Elisabetta." Damon said as they left. Clara said a sleepy 'thank you' against his chest and snuggled into the soft fabric of his shirt.

"Anytime. You're all welcome." She kissed Katherine's cheeks and told her to call more.

When they got back to the loft Caroline carried Clara to their room and closed the door, saying goodnight.

Damon started making up the couch for Stefan, pulling out the bed and putting some sheets on it.

"It's not Ritz, but it'll do for now." He said.

"Why didn't you call, Damon?"

"Dad and I had some issues, Stefan." He said carefully, not looking at his brother. "I'll tell you when I think you can handle it, but that's all you need to know for now. I should have called, emailed, texted, anything, but I didn't. I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't fix anything!"

"I know! You have every reason to be angry with me Stefan, but please, try to get past that... I could really use my best friend right now." Stefan nodded.

"We'll see how it goes. Goodnight, Damon."

"Goodnight." Damon said, before he walked into Katherine and his bedroom. She was laying on the bed in one of his t-shirts, looking at something on her computer. He undressed and crawled into bed with her.

"What are you looking up?" He asked, kissing her neck gently.

"Who, actually. Mikael Mikaelson." He groaned.

"Damon, aren't you curious?"

"No. I don't want to know this guy, Kat. I don't care." She closed the page and looked back at him.

"I don't know why, but fine, your choice." He kissed her and smiled.

"Thank you." He turned out the light and laid down. A few hours later when Katherine was sure he was asleep she brought the web page back up.

Mikael Mikaelson was a muti-millionaire, buying and rebuilding hotels and apartment buildings all over the world. He was single and had seven children.

Eight. Katherine thought, looking at Damon. She sighed and closed the page again, not bothering to find out where he lived. She got back into bed and curled against Damon's warm body, pressing her cold feet against his back.

"Stop it." He muttered, moving away. "Put on a pair of socks." She smiled and pressed them against him again, knowing he secretly loved it.

* * *

><p>"Smile." Elijah said. The camera flashed. "Pout." Flash. "Move you arm over there."<p>

Caroline watched as Katherine moved and made facial movements to her agent's commands.

"Totally boring, right?" A boy her age asked sitting next to her.

"Surprisingly." She said.

"I'm Klaus Mikaelson." He said, offering his hand.

"Caroline Salvatore." She smiled.

"So you're Damon's little sister?"

"You know Damon?"

"Katherine drags him to parties all the time. He's a nice guy."

"He is." They talked a little while longer until Katherine rejoined them, changed back into her own clothes.

"See you later, Klaus."

"Goodbye, Caroline." The girls walked out and Katherine sighed.

"I think you should stay away from him Caroline." She said.

"What? Why?"

"Elijah's told me some stuff about him...Plus, you have Tyler anyway and you guys belong together." Caroline didn't answer. They walked the rest of the way back to the apartment in silence.

Over the next few weeks Caroline got closer to Klaus and Stefan got closer to Elena. Their new relationships were going well until one day Damon and Katherine had an announcement.

"Katherine got transferred. We're going back to Mystic Falls."

* * *

><p><strong>I know I cut out New York, but most of the story will be in Mystic Falls. If it's slow and you're not liking it, can you tell me what I'm doing wrong?<strong>

** Three reviews, please?**


	6. Chapter 6

Caroline and Stefan sat in shock as they took in the news.

"No." Caroline said, thinking of Klaus. "We can't."

"She's right." Stefan agreed. "You can't do this."

"What are you talking about? You guys couldn't wait to get back two weeks ago." Damon said, all signs of happiness fading from his face.

"Things changed!"

"Well, you should have told us. Now it's too late." Stefan stormed out and slammed the door.

"I can't believe this." Caroline said, standing and walking into her bedroom. Damon buried his face in his hands and sighed.

"Can I do anything right?" He muttered. Katherine stroked her dark hair and smiled.

"Of course, baby."

"Apparently not. Every move I make seems to hurt someone."

"Hey," She said, grabbing his chin and making him look at her. "It's not your fault. I put in the transfer request as soon as we got back, they never told us how serious their relationships were."

"I should have known. I should have asked them, talked to them more."

"Damon, they're seventeen and they've only been seeing these kids for a few months. They'll move on." Katherine reassured, wondering if her little sister really would.

"That's why I love you." He said, kissing her softly. "Thank you."

"Any time. Now, take Ranger out for the night." The German Sheppards ears perked up at his name and his tail wagged.

"Come on, bud." Damon said, putting his leash on him. "We'll be home soon and you have to wear leash near as much." The dog barked happily and went out with his owner.

* * *

><p>"...And now he just expect me to pack up and go all over again." Stefan said. He was in Elena's bedroom. pacing a hole in her floor.<p>

"Stefan, I know you're upset, but he did this for you." She reminded. "You wanted to move back to Virgina."

"That was before I met you, though." He whispered. "Before I...loved you. I love you, Elena." She threw her arms around his neck.

"I love you, too, Stefan." She whispered. "But Damon and Katherine have turned their lives upside down for you."

"I don't want to leave you. I can't." He said, fisting his hand in her hair. "I won't. We can run away together, we can be happy."

"Stefan..." She said, shaking her head, and stepping out of his arms.. "You're upset. You're being irrational."

"No, Elena-"

"You need to calm down. Go home, talk to your brother."

"No. Elena, please. It's the only way we can stay together."

"Go home, Stefan. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

"You said you loved me."

"I do. These last few months have been amazing, perfect, but we're seventeen, Stefan. We don't know where we're going to end up, who we belong with, we just have to go with the flow here." She took his hands in hers. "Besides, there are phones, email, and web-cams. We can visit each other over breaks, we can make this work." Stefan sighed and rested his forehead against hers.

"You're right." He said. "I was just shocked by the news. I should apologize to Damon for storming out the way I didn't."

"Goodnight, Stefan." Elena said, kissing him. He said goodnight to Elisabetta and walked home, wondering how to begin to apologize to Damon.

* * *

><p>Caroline laid on her bed, staring out the window at the stars, wondering what she was going to do. She looked at her phone and sighed. Tyler had called again.<p>

She didn't know what to do about this problem. She cared about Tyler, she had ever since they were small children, but Klaus was so different.

She almost screamed when someone tapped on her window.

'Speak of the devil.' She thought, going over to open the window for Klaus.

"What are you doing?" She whispered as he crawled in. "You know my older brothers on the other side of that door and that my sister is right there."

"Stefan's gone and Damon took his dog out. Katherine's in the shower and Clara's asleep." He said, taking her hands in his and kissing her softly. "We have a little time."

"Good, because we have to talk." She said, not wanting to ask how he knew what Katherine was doing.

"It's not the bad talk is it?"

"In a way." She said, sitting down. "We're moving back to Mystic Falls." He sighed in relief.

"That's all?"

"You knew?"

"Of course! Elijah's been raging about it for days. He's moving, too, to keep Katherine as his client. And," he knelled before her, "I'd like to go, too. If you'll have me."

All thoughts of Tyler were gone from the blondes mind as she threw herself into his waiting arms.

"Yes. Of course." She said, dropping kisses all over his face. They kissed for several minutes until they heard the door open and Ranger's nails against the kitchen floor.

"I should go." Klaus said, kissing her softly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Caroline." She watched him go back out the window and smiled happily, not knowing, or caring, how cray her life soon would become.

* * *

><p>Damon and Katherine were making out in their room after they were sure Caroline and Clara were asleep and she'd assured him that Stefan was at her parents house and was safe. She quickly undid the buttons on his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and kissing the newly exposed skin.<p>

"Damon?" Stefan said, knocking on the door. They both groaned in frustration.

"What?"

"Can we talk?" Katherine resumed pressing hot, opened mouthed kisses across his body.

"Not a good time, Stef."

"It's important." Damon sighed.

"Just a second." He looked at Katherine. "Don't move."

"If you're not back in ten minutes I'm starting without you." He groaned again and got up.

"Ten minutes!"

"This had better be good." The older Salvatore said, closing the door behind him. "You've got ten minutes."

"I just wanted to apologize. I was a real dick earlier."

"Yeah." Damon agreed

"But, you have to understand, Elena and I have been getting closer and...I love her, Damon." Damon sighed.

"Sit down." Stefan did and watched Damon run his fingers through his hair, tugging hard at the ends. "When I moved to New York and met Katherine, she was sixteen and i was nineteen."

"I know."

"We had a connection right away. I decided wasn't going to go out with her until she was eighteen, to keep her parents happy and to keep my morals, what little I have. You probably think it's stupid, it was only a three year difference, but it was the best thing we could have done."

"Why?"

"Because we talked. We got to know each other, we became best friends." He smiled. "There is no better feeling than being in love with your best friend."

"What does that have to do with me and Elena?"

"Maybe the distance will be good for you two." There was a long silence.

"Thanks, D." Stefan said quietly, having thought long and hard about what he said.

"Anytime, baby bro." He said, standing. "See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight." Damon went back into his bedroom and closed the door. Stefan heard their hushed voices and a few of Katherine's soft sounds, before quckily retreating to his bedroom. Ranger in tow. He ran his fingers through the dogs soft fur as it fell asleep next him, wondering if a long distance relationship would really work.


	7. Chapter 7

"Please?" Elena asked her parents. She'd sat them down at the kitchen table and had given them a long speech about why she should be aloud to move to Virginia with Katherine, along with research on Mystic Falls High School she'd looked up.

"I don't know." Her father said, rubbing his beard.

"Papa, Damon will be there. I'll be safe, and you know it!" She said, knowing her father knew how overly protective Damon was over her and Katherine.

"We will talk about it." Her parents stood and walked out of the room, leaving her research on the table, and leaving her wondering if she'd gotten through at all.

* * *

><p>The next few days in the Salvatore apartment were so hectic with the packing that Caroline forgot to mention that Klaus was moving with Elijah to anyone. It was probably for the best though, she knew Damon disliked them both although he never said why.<p>

"No! He can't go in there!" Clara said.

"Why?" Damon asked, looking exhausted. This had been the fifth box he'd packed of hers and she complained every time.

"Because he's a lion and lions eat bunnies!" She said, pointing to the stuffed bunnies that had already been put in the box.

"Clar- What?" He lowered his ear down toward the lion. "You won't eat the bunnies?...You don't eat poor, defenseless animals? Okay I'll tell her. Your lion wants you to now that He won't eat your bunnies." She looked at it and nodded.

"Okay." He put the lion in the box and sighed in relief.

"You ready?" Damon asked Caroline as she closed her last box.

"Yeah. Are you sure you don't want some company?" While Katherine flew with them back to Virginia Damon was driving with Ranger, unable to put his beloved pet in cage for even a second.

"No, I have something on my mind that I want to think about and I'll do that better alone."

"Like, what?"

"Nothing for you to worry about." He walked into the living room and Clara ran after him.

"Don't go, Dami." Clara whimpered, holding his leg, her beautiful, big blue eyes filling with tears.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby." He said, picking her up and sitting on the couch. "I'm just showing your stuffed animals the way."

"Really?" The little girl sniffled. Her brother nodded.

"Really. They don't have a good memory, you see, and they need a leader. I'm taking Ranger with me so that if anyone gets tired they can ride on him so they don't get left behind while they rest."

"He'll let 'em?" She asked, running her little fingers through the dogs hair, entranced by Damon's tale. Ranger licked her fingers and she giggled.

"You bet. Stuffed animals get tired easily you know and need lots of naps."

"Liked me?" The five year old asked.

"Just like you." She seemed to think for moment, then nodded.

"Okay, Dami. I'ma go say bye-bye." She jumped off of his lap and ran back into her Caroline's room.

"You're so good with her." Katherine said. He pulled her onto his lap.

"I'm okay."

"I wish you would come with us." Katherine said, playing with his jacket. "I don't want to sleep alone."

"I'll sleep with you, Katie." Clara said, causing her to smile.

"I'll be there soon." Damon, kissing her. "You won't miss me long. Have a good flight." He kissed Caroline and Clara goodbye, gave Stefan a brief speech on protecting his girls and took off.

"Well, let's go. Our plane leaves soon." Katherine said, looking at the empty apartment, memories flooding her mind.

Damon had carried her across the threshold when they first moved in, they'd made love for the first time that night, making the apartment theirs, making her his. All their fights, their dates, everything was done here, but now someone else was going to move in and change it all. It felt too weird for her.

They left, walking to the airport, where Caroline ran to Klaus's arms.

"Why is he here?" Katherine asked Elijah.

"He wanted to come. He needs to get out of this town, it might do him some good."

"Caroline has a boyfriend!" She said, throwing her hands in the air. "This can't-"

"Elena?" Stefan's call cut her off. She turned and saw her little sister running into his arms.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his expression a mix of shock and happiness.

"My parents said I could move with you as long as I was around Damon and Katherine."

"What?" The older brunette asked.

"Mama said she called you."

"The phone's been off the hook and I lost my charger." She said, running her fingers through her curls, unsure of how to handle this. Damon would have known exactly what to do, what to say, but she was lost.

They announced their flight was boarding and they got on the plane. The couples sat together and cuddled up, watching the movies and whispering to one another. It made her miss Damon more than she did before, wishing it was him next to her instead of Elijah. She sighed and closed her eyes, hoping to dream of him.

* * *

><p>Damon sat at a bar in the town he stopped in. He'd got a room at the motel next door and deposited Ranger there before going to get a drink.<p>

"Hi there." A blonde said, sliding up next to him. He glanced at her, and continued drinking quietly.

"Aren't you going to buy me a drink?" She asked.

"Not interested." He answered.

"Of course you are." She said, running her hands all over him. When she was trying to get around his legs, he stood up.

"I'm engaged." He lied quickly. The blonde slinked off to bother someone else. Damon paid for the drinks and went back to his room.

He sat on his bed and stared at his mother's ring. Ever since he'd gotten it he'd known he wanted to marry Katherine. But he didn't know how to ask. He walked over to the table in the room and found some motel stationary.

He made a long, detailed list of all the things he loved about Katherine from her personality to the little smiley faces she liked him to paint on her toe nails, and he did it because he loved her that much. He looked over it, rereading three pages front and back and sighed.

He had it bad.

He put the list in his bag and turned on the TV. With few channels he was stuck watching American Idol, hating himself for doing it. He turned off the light, hoping that there was at least one person worth hearing on the ridiculous show.

The next day Damon arrived in Mystic Falls, narrowly avoiding many traffic tickets. Hard rain pelleted the hood of his car when he parked in front of the boarding house. He opened the door and Ranger crawled over him, running to the door of the house and scratching. Damon rolled his eyes and got out.

Before he could do anything, Katherine jumped on him, causing him to fall back onto his car.

"Never do that again." She said, dropping kisses all him, where ever her lips could reach.. "I don't care if the dog has to be in a cage for two weeks, you're flying with me." She said.

"Hopefully there won't be much more flying." He said, capturing his lips with her own. "Come on, it's freezing." He grabbed his bag and took her hand.

"Before we go inside, promise me you won't explode."

"Why would I explode?" Katherine led him to the living room where all the kids were watching a movie.

"Katherine?" He asked, quietly.

"Damon."

"Why are there two more kids than when I left?" She drug him to the kitchen.

"They showed up at the airport and I didn't know what to do. My mom tried to call about Elena but the phones were unplugged and I accidentally packed my phone charger and Klaus moved with Elijah." He sighed and ran his hand through his wet hair. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, babe." He said, pulling her against him. "Why don't you go run us a hot bubble bath like you like so much?"

"But-" He placed a finger a against her lips.

"I'll get rid of them. Go." He slapped her ass as she walked away and she shot him a glare. He walked into the living room an put fifty dollars in Stefan's hand.

"What's this?"

"Go see a movie."

"What?"

"Go see a movie." Damon repeated. "All of you."

"Nothing good's playing." Klaus complained.

"Then do something else. Just get out of the house."

"It's raining."

"Go." The kids stood up, complaining. Clara looked excited to go, though.

"Bye-bye, Dami!"

"Bye, kiddo." He ran up the stairs as soon as the door clicked shut, not wanting to waste one second of alone time he and Katherine had.

* * *

><p>Damon jerked awake when Clara's screamed down the hall. He scrambled to put on a pair of sweat pants and his glasses and ran down the hall.<p>

"Clara?"

"Dami!" She sobbed, crawling into his arms.

"Hey, it's okay. What happened."

"I...I had a nightmare about...the clown" She said though her tears.

"What clown?"

"From the movie."

"The one Stefan and Caroline took you to see?" She nodded. He scooped her up. "It was just a dream, baby. You can stay with me and Katherine tonight." Katherine met him at the door, and took the crying child into her arms.

"Do what you have to do." She said. He walked to Stefan's room and turned on the light.

"What the hell?"

"Get up and go downstairs." Damon demanded.

"It's 3am." Stefan said, putting his pillow over his head.

"Go!" Stefan got up, grumbling. Damon did the same to Caroline and met the twins downstairs.

"What movie did you go see?" He asked. Neither answered. "What movie?"

"_Cabin In The Woods_." Stefan said softly. "But it wasn't scary. It sucked."

"Clara is _five, _Stefan. What scares her doesn't scared you! She woke up screaming."

"We're sorry."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to. You're both grounded for two weeks, no phone, no boyfriends, no girlfriend. You go to school, you come straight home, and you're going to apologize to Clara."

"Fine."

"And you're her personal slaves until she stops having nightmares."

"What? No!"

"You should have thought about that before you took her to a scary movie. Night, kids." He went upstairs to help Katherine console Clara, leaving the twins to think about what they'd done.

* * *

><p><strong>5 reviews for this longer chapter?<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

After two weeks of brushing Barbie's hair and stuffed animals, having tea-parties, and playing dress up, Stefan and Caroline were relived when Clara slept through the night.

"You're free to go then,"Damon said, sketching out the new painting he'd be starting soon. "But I need one of you to babysit tonight."

"Not it!" Stefan yelled, running out. Caroline sighed.

"Damon, please, I've had to deal with her for two weeks." He looked up, his blue eyes blazing.

"You had to _deal with her_?" He asked. "She's you're little sister, you're supposed to want to spend time with her."

"But, she's-"

"She's five, and she loves you."

"But I don't have time to spend with her."

"You would if you only had one boyfriend." He muttered.

"Why can't you watch her tonight?" She snapped.

"Because I'm taking Katherine out."

"That can wait."

"No, it can't." He said, softly.

"Are you going to propose?" Damon didn't answer, and Caroline squealed, hugging him.

"You are!"

"Just don't tell her, alright! I want it to be special."

"Fine, fine. I want every detail though!" She said, walking out of the room.

"Be home by six!" He called, resuming his sketch.

* * *

><p>"Would you like a drink, Katerina?" Elijah asked after a shoot, using her real name. There was a strange look in his eyes that made her uncomfortable.<p>

"No, thank you."

"Are you sure?" He asked, touching her arm. "You seemed stressed."

"I said no." She answered, pulling away. Elijah remained silent for a while and she began to walk away.

"You're too good for this." He said, quietly.

"Excuse me?" She said, turning.

"This. Having to raise children, go to school, and work the way you do. I bet you're the one supporting them all."

"Elijah-" She said, warningly.

"When's the last time Damon sold a painting, Katerina?" He asked. "When's the last time he did anything? You belong with a man who can provide for you, who can give you want you want." The brunette wanted to slap him so badly, but she held herself back.

"I want Damon." She said, slowly. "I love those kids, he's an amazing artist, and he gives me everything." She snapped. Elijah advanced on her.

"How do you know? He was your first boyfriend, you never got to test the waters, see if there was something better." He grabbed her arms "There is so much better."

"I'm going home." She said, pulling away, again. "I'm going to pretend this conversation never-" He cut her off with a kiss. She started to push him away, but he held her closer.

"Give it try, Katerina." He said, softly, capturing her lips again. He rubbed her back until she gave in and kissed him back.

"No!" She shoved him away. "No, I can't!" Tears streamed down her face as she ran out to her car. She drove through her tears and parked in front of the house. She fixed her make-up and went inside.

"Hey." Damon said, meeting her at the door and wrapping her in hug. It took all she had not to breakdown again. "How was your day?"

"Stressful."

"I want you to go and take a nice hot shower." He said, rubbing her back so much like Elijah did. "Put on that sexy black dress I bought you for your birthday and get ready. I'm taking you out tonight."

"Why?"

"Because I want to." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She walked up the stairs, hating herself every step of the way.

* * *

><p>"This is perfect." Katherine said, looking at Damon over the candle lit table. "Thank you, I know it's not your thing."<p>

"Anything for you." He answered, taking a sip of his wine. He could feel the ring burning a hole in his pocket, but he had to wait until the perfect time. "Are you okay? You seem stressed."

"It's nothing. Just a fight with Elijah. Nothing one of your amazing massages can't fix."

"I'll work on that when we get home." He said, looking out over the lake near the restaurant. He'd reserved a table on the balcony, loving the way star reflected in her eyes.

"Not that I'm complaining," She said, giving him a knowing look, "but what brought this on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Candle light, roses, Damon you're in a _suit_. What's up?" He finished his wine and took a deep breath before standing. Everyone turned to look at his as he took her hand.

"Kat, I've loved you from the moment I met you in the park. You have no idea how happy I was when I found out that you were the one i was painting that mural for... I know we've only been dating for a year but you've had my heart since day one." He slowly slid down to one knee. "Katherine Peirce, Katerina Petrova, will you marry me?" Tears of happiness and guilt ran down her face. She was choked up with emotion that all she could do was nod.

Damon put his mother's ring on her finger, hesitantly, waiting on her to change her mind. She threw herself into his arms, practically knocking him over.

"I love you." She whispered, as the whole restaurant cheered just like a movie. Just like Katherine always dreamed.

* * *

><p>Hours later, the couple was laying in bed, their private celebration finally finished.<p>

"You did it just like I dreamed." She said against his shoulder.

"I'm that good."

"I meant the proposal, perv."

"I know." He kissed her forehead. "I overheard you and Elena talking about it once. I wanted it to be perfect for you." They fell into a long silence.

"Damon?" She whispered.

"Hm?" He answered, half asleep.

"I have to tell you something." She said, nervously. "It will seem big to you, but I swear it's really not... I kissed Elijah." Damon didn't say anything. "Don't be mad, please! I know you have every right, but it meant nothing." Still nothing. She looked up at him.

Asleep. Fast asleep. She sighed and laid back down, not knowing how she was ever going to tell him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this took so long, I got distracted by my Damon/Alaric story I wanted to do and I didn't know how I wanted to write that until after the finale. But here it is...**

* * *

><p>Katherine left for work early the next morning, still unable to face Damon.<p>

"She said yes...Didn't she?" Caroline asked, as Damon watched her car disappear.

"Yeah. I don't know what's wrong with her. She's been off since yesterday afternoon." Caroline made the silent decision to get Elena from Stefan and talk to Katherine when she got home. Anything to get that pain out of Damon's eyes.

Katherine got home right after Damon left to go to the store to get supplies for his new painting. Elena and Caroline looked up at her.

"Kat, can we talk?" Elena asked.

"Sure." She sat down across from them. "What's wrong?"

"That's what we're asking you." Caroline said, her voice full of ice. Elena shot her a look.

"I'm sorry?"

"You didn't even look at Damon this morning." Caroline said. "You're usually in his lap, feeding him." Katherine dropped her head into her hands, unable to handle the guilt anymore.

"I did something bad." She whispered.

"You cheated on him?"

"No! No, I'd never hurt him like that. Elijah kissed me last night." Elena gasped and moved to her sister's side.

"That's it? A kiss?"

"Elijah's had a thing for Katherine for years." Elena said. "If Damon hadn't asked her out when he did, she would have ended up with him."

"Damon can get over a kiss." Caroline said. "He's been through so much worse...If you tell him. He'll get mad, go get drunk with Alaric and come back to you."

"You're sure?" Caroline nodded.

"Definably. If you tell him." Katherine nodded.

"When he gets home." She stood to go wash her air-brushed body off.

"Elena," She said, pausing.

"Hm?"

"Don't let me back out."

Damon was standing in the paint store he'd always liked, looking for the perfect shade of blue for the ocean in the picture his client had given him. She was first one he'd gotten since he moved back and he wanted every color, every line of the clouds, every wave to be absolutely perfect.

"Hello, Damon." Elijah said, coming out of no where.

"Elijah." He said, coldly. He'd never liked Elijah- he had and thing for Katherine and it made Damon nervous. Elijah was good looking, successful guy, and he was just an unknown artist.

"I heard the news. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"I am surprised though. That you are still willing to go through with it after what happened last night."

"What happened last night? Your fight?"

"Oh, it was hardly a fight." Elijah smirked "Much better." Damon looked at him.

"What happened?"

"Ask your fiancee." Elijah got closer. "What could have happened that was so bad she didn't tell you?" The light-haired brunette walked away, leaving Damon standing in shock.

Katherine had cheated on him. Lied to him. Tricked him in the worst possible way and then had the nerve to agree to marry him. He walked out of the store. He knew what he had to do.

Damon stormed into the house, slamming the door behind him.

"Day?" Katherine called, walking out of the kitchen.

"Don't." He snapped, going up the stairs.

"Damon?" She said, following him. "What's wrong?" He barked a laugh.

"You have to ask?" He rifled through the closet and finally found his duffel bag.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, watching him throw his clothes into the bag.

"I'm going to stay with Ric for a while."

"Damon," She said, reaching for his arm.

"How could you?" He yelled, ripping back. "After what I told I've been through. And with _Elijah_?"

"You saw Elijah?" She whispered.

"Yeah. At least somebody told me the truth." He said, zipping up the bag.

"What did he tell you?"

"All about your 'fight.'" He said, moving toward the door.

"What did he tell you?" She asked again, blocking his path.

"Only that you two slept together!" He spun around and slammed his fist into the wall behind him. Katherine flinched.

"Damon, he was lying. We didn't sleep together. I would never do that to you...but we didn't fight either."

"Then tell me what happened, Kat." He whispered, tears in his eyes. "What's so bad that you_ lied_ to me on the night we got engaged?"

"He kissed me. I kissed him back. That's all. Nothing else happened." She was talking through her tears, hoping she was understandable. "It lasted to seconds and I've been hating myself for it. I didn't want it to happen, it just did." She grabbed his face. "I'm so sorry. It should never have happened. But, I'm yours, Damon Salvatore. All yours."

"You kissed?" He whispered.

"Yes. I'm so sorry. I-" He started laughing.

"Thank God!" He said, doubling over. "I thought...thank God." He stood straight and pulled her against him.

"You're not mad?"

"Oh, I'm pissed." He answered, still smiling. "But not at you." He kissed her and she sobbed against his mouth, not sure if she was happy or sad. "Kat?"

"Just hold me." She whispered.

"Forever." They stood there for a long time while she cried, him holding her, whispering soothing words to her as she sobbed against his chest.

The next day Damon picked her up after all her classes and went to work with her. He watched as the she followed her photographers directions, thinking about getting a camera and the interesting pictures he could take.

"She's hot, huh?" Damon asked, standing next to Elijah.

"Very."

"Let's get one thing straight right now, Eli." Damon said, turning to face him. "She is mine. Her heart is mine, her lips are mine, and her body is defiantly mine If you so much as dream about kissing her again, I'll come down here and rip your tongue out, got it?" Damon was shorter that Elijah, and not as muscular, but he was menacing and that made up for what he lacked. Elijah nodded and Damon smiled

"Glad we understand each other."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you like this one?" Katherine asked, shoving a wedding magazine into Damon face.

"It's great." He answered, looking over it at his book.

"You've said that about the past ten I've showed you!" Damon sighed and put his book down.

"Babe," He said, taking Katherine's hands in his, "I don't care what you wear. I'm marrying you, not your dress. I don't care if you wear a new dress or one of our mothers, or-"

"Your mother's dress is still here?"

"Yeah, it's in their closet-" She was gone before he could finish, calling for a Elena as she stormed up the stairs. Damon rolled his eyes and Ranger walked in, his nails clicking against the hard wood floor.

"Hey, boy." Damon said, letting the dog take Katherine's place on the couch. Ranger laid his head in his master's lap and huffed at the noise upstairs. "I know, right?"

"You really love that dog." Damon looked up at Klaus, who was leaning in the door way.

"I've had him for a long time." Klaus nodded awkwardly. "What do you need, Klaus?"

"My parents are coming into town and they want to meet ou guys, Caroline's family."

"You know I don't like you, or the fact that you're dating my sister-"

"Can you pretend? Please? Just for tonight?" Klaus looked desperate, and Damon sighed.

"When and where?"

"Thanks, man. I owe you big time. They want to meet at the French place outside of town at eight." Damon nodded.

At eight, Katherine was fixing Damon's tie while they were waiting for the Mikaelson's to arrive.

"I hope this doesn't last too long." Damon said, looking at the way they were all dressed up. Clara nodded in his arms, hating the dress Katherine had put her in, no matter how cute it was.

"There they are." Klaus said, as Elijah and a woman came to where they were standing.

"Mother," Klaus greeted, kissing her cheek. "This is Caroline."

"I'm Ester." She said, studying the blond girl.

"This is my older brother Damon and his fiancee, Katherine. And this is my twin Stefan and his girlfriend Elena. And my little sister, Clara."

"My husband will be joining us soon. And your parents?" Caroline paled.

"Mother." Klaus said, coldly. She was about to say something else until a man interrupted.

"I'm sorry I'm late." He said, shaking Damon's hand. "Business. I'm Mikael Mikaelson." Damon and Katherine froze in shock. Damon's father was Klaus's. Elijah's. And was right there.

"So...Klaus tells us you're and artist." Mikael said during dessert, looking at Damon. He couldn't help but see something familiar in the young man, his eyes and smile were like someone he used to know.

"Yeah." Damon answered, not looking up.

"I've never cared much for art."

"My mother got me into it."

"Are you two close?" Ester asked, ignoring Klaus's warning glances.

"We were...She passed away a few months ago."

"I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"You look familiar." Mikael interrupted. "Who were your parents?"

"Giuseppe Salvatore and Isabella King." Mikael's eyes widened for a moment.

"Doesn't ring a bell." He smiled. "And you're a model." He asked Katherine.

"Yes. I've been working with Elijah for a while now." Mikael nodded.

"He's mentioned you, although I don't think his descriptions quite captured your beauty." Katherine blushed and looked down, mumbling a thanks. Damon leaned over.

"I'll be right back." Katherine nodded and he walked out the restaurant, Mikael following.

"That's bad for you, you know." He said, watching Damon light a cigarette.

"Yeah, I only do it when I'm stressed."

"Work?"

"Life." Mikael stood awkwardly.

"I dated your mother." He finally said. Damon nodded.

"I know." He reached into his jacket pocket where he kept the letter safely hidden from his siblings. "She left me this. I've read it a million times." Mikael took it hesitantly and read it. He shook his head and read it again, then looked at Damon.

"I didn't-"

"I know." They starred at each other for the longest time, trying to find identical features.

"How old are you?" Mikael asked.

"Twenty-one." Damon sighed. "I don't expect you to want to be in my life. You're my father, not my dad." Mikael nodded.

"I understand, but you are my so, and I want to know you." Damon studied him for a second.

"We'll see." He answered, finishing his cigarette. The two walked back into the restaurant, a new understanding between them.

The families said goodbye and Mikael and Damon quietly exchanged numbers. When they got to the boarding house, Caroline hopped sraight from Damon's car into Tyler's and was gone. Damon sighed and carried Clara upstairs.

"I hate dresses!" She said, crossing her little arms after he helped her take it off.

"I hate suits. The sacrifices we make for the ones we love." He put Clara in her pajamas and tucked her in.

"Sing?" She asked. Damon regarded her for a moment then began the french lullaby he knew she loved. She fell asleep, smiling.

"Ready for bed?" Katherine asked when he walked into the living room. "Stefan and Elena went out so we're practically alone." She pressed a soft kiss to the back of he neck.

"I want to call Ric. Tell him all of this." Katherine nodded.

"I'll be waiting." Damon stood and walked outside before dialing Alaric's number. He heard a child crying in the background when he answered.

"Can you talk?"

"Yeah, Jer's just mad because it's his bedtime. What's up?" Damon sighed.

"I've been keeping things from you. "

"What?"

"My dad, me and Kat, everything. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Talk to me." Damon smiled and explained everything about his dad and Mikael.

"Whoa." Was all Alaric could say.

"Yeah...Katherine and I are engaged." He heard Alaric laugh.

"_You're_ engaged?"

"Wanna be my best man? I would've been yours, but you took off."

"Yeah. I'll be your best man. Is Mikael coming to the bachelor party?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"We'll see." Damon said. "I missed having you around Ric. You're always good to talk to."

"You, too, man. We'll Hang out later, yeah?"

"Yeah. Talk to you later." They hung up and Damon went inside to let Katherine help work out his frustrations.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the wait you guys. I kind of lost inspiration for a while. I'm skipping forward a few months to the wedding to skip all planning.**

* * *

><p>After months of planning and fittings and rehearsals Damon and Katherine's wedding day had finally arrived. And the groom had a raging headache from his bachelor party.<p>

"Come on, Damon, We have to get you back to the Boarding House." Alaric said at his door. The dark haired man groaned.

"Why'd you let me drink so much?" Alaric rolled his eyes and helped him up.

"You're getting married, bro. Had to let you have last night."

"I'm getting married. Damn." He said, as they walked to Alaric's car.

"You're not backing out." It wasn't a question.

"Wasn't planning to. I love her. She's good for me."

"Yeah. You finally found the one." They didn't talk for the rest of the ride or when Alaric left Damon to get dressed. There was nothing to say. Caroline came back home long enough to check on them and fix Damon's already perfect hair.

"You look gorgeous." Damon complemented. She looked at her blue bridesmaids dress and smiled, straightening the ribbon around her waist.

"Wait til you see Katherine." They went to living room and sat with Alaric.

"Would you two talk?" She asked. "The silence is creeping me out. _NO!_" She stormed outside to yell at one of the guys setting up.

"So this is it?" Alaric said, not meeting Damon's eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"We're both married. We both have kids. We won't have time to see each other anymore."

"Don't say that. We're practically brothers, we'll see each other all the time."

"Jenna's pregnant." Alaric said softly. Damon smirked.

"That's great."

"We're fighting a lot, Damon. All the time." Damon frowned at Alaric's tone and reached out to touch his shoulder.

"Ric-" Alaric shook his head and smiled sadly.

"Don't worry about it. It's you and Katherine's day, sorry."

"We'll talk later." Damon promised. Alaric was about to protest until Caroline came in.

"Ready?" Damon took a deep breath.

"As I'll ever be." She kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"I love you, Day." She whispered.

"Love you too, Care." She pulled back and pulled Alaric with her to meet the other groomsmen and bridesmaids. Damon took his place at the alter, trying to push his worry for Alaric to the side for a few hours. Katherine's mother smiled at him from the front row next to two empty seats in honor of his parents- which Ranger was tied to, thanks to Caroline. He looked a row farther back and saw the Mikaelson's. Mikael smiled at him.

Music started to play and Alric walked with Elena- Katherine's Maid-of-Honor- down the aisle, followed by Stefan and Caroline. next, Jeremy strutted down the aisle holding a little pillow and Clara's hand while she tossed rose petals on the ground, her own little blue dress swaying in the wind.

Everyone stood as the music changed to the bridal march. Damon felt his knees getting weak as Katherine walked down the aisle on her father's arm. He kissed her cheek and placed her hand in Damon's.

"Take care of her." He whispered, before sitting down.

"You look amazing." Damon whispered, as the turned to face the preacher.

"You don't look half bad yourself." The preacher said the usual speech-_'We're gathered here today..'_ and so on- until it came time for the vows.

"Kat," Damon started, "I've loved you since the first day we spent together. I've never felt this way about anyone before and I know I'll never feel this for anyone else. I swear to always protect and respect you, to give you everything, and to love you the way you deserve to be loved forever." Tears had starting running down her face halfway through his vows.

"Damon, I love you more than anything. I swear to stay by your side, no matter where life takes us and to love you through it all." She'd had so much more written down, but was to afraid that her voice would break if she went on. she'd let his read it later.

"Any objections?" The preacher asked. No one spoke, but Ester did clasp Elijah's hand a little tighter.

"You may kiss your bride." Damon pressed a quick kiss to Katherine's lips and everyone clapped. Damon walked her back down the aisle and into the house.

* * *

><p>Hours after all the pictures, greetings, and her father empty threats, Katherine leaned against Damon's chest as they finished their first dance as a married couple.<p>

"I love you, Mrs. Salvatore." Damon whispered in her ear. She smiled.

"I love you, too." She said, kissing him, causing another cheer to rise from the crowd.

"You know, the kids got us a wedding present." Damon said.

"Really? What's that?"

"They're staying at some friends houses for a few days. Katherine laughed.

This, she hoped as Damon passed her to her father for their dance, would be the beginning of many happy days together.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! Sorry it's so short, i had no idea what to add and I didn't want to go past the wedding. I'll start writing the next chapter tomorrow so it'll be good. Links to the dresses are on my profile.<br>**


	12. Chapter 12

**Before I start, just let me apologize for this being so short. I've been typing and retyping and adding, but I can't think of anything. I have ideas, but no inspiration at all. Not from lack of reviews or anything, just not inspired to write. I'm sorry, but bear with me?**

* * *

><p>Damon and Katherine hardly left the bed during their 'honeymoon.' The kitchen and the bathroom were as far as either would get. They didn't bother getting dressed until the kids came home a week later, unable to friends any longer.<p>

"We got the mail." Stefan said, holding up a handful of envelopes. "I figured you hadn't."

Damon took them and sorted them out in the strange way he liked. Bills, letters, junk, all in neat stacks.

"What's this?" He asked, picking up a manila envelope. He tore it open and read the information inside.

"No." He whispered. "No."

"Damon?" Katherine asked.

"Take Clara upstairs." He told Caroline. She nodded and picked the younger girl up.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked, when they were out of hearing range.

"Aunt Tessa's trying to get custody of you." Damon said. Stefan shook his head.

"She can't do that, can she? It's been months since Mom and Dad died. And even when they were alive we never saw her."

"I don't know. Maybe."

"What kind of case does she have? You're both working adults, you're married, you take care of us…" Damon shrugged and dropped his head into his hands.

"Stef, can you give us a second?" Katherine asked. Stefan nodded and left the room. Katherine rubbed Damon's shoulders.

"She's not taking them away." He whispered. "She can't."

"We won't let her." Katherine promised. "They're our kids now."

* * *

><p>"I don't wanna dress!" Clara whined when Damon held one out. Every dress in her closet was laying in the floor, and Damon's patients was growing thin.<p>

"Well, I don't wanna suit, but I have to wear one." He sighed and picked her up. He carried her to her bed and sat down.

"I have to tell you something, but I don't want you to start crying, okay?" He asked, softly. She nodded. "Someone wants to take you away from me and Katherine."

"No!"

"Shh. It isn't going to happen. We're not losing you." Damon said, pulling her closer. "But, if someone wants to ask you some questions, I want you to be honest with them, okay. Don't lie about anything."

"Mama told me to never lie." She said against his chest. "I promised."

"Good. That's good."

"I love you, Dami. I'll wear a dress." He laughed and kissed her hair.

"Good. I'll wear a suit."

"Good."

* * *

><p>Alaric felt a hand on his shoulder before Damon landed in the seat across from him.<p>

"Thanks for coming." He smiled. Alaric smiled back, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"You called. I needed to get out of the house." Alaric shrugged. Damon frowned.

"Things aren't any better?" Alaric shook his head and sipped from the bourbon he was warming.

"She doesn't want a divorce because of the kids, but she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you. She's just forgotten that she's in love with you."

"Damon-"

"Don't Damon me." The blue eyed man said. "You know I hate that."

"Why can't it just be simple again?' Alaric asked, dropping his face into his hands. "Why can't we be back in high school?"

"Because life sucks." Damon said, stealing his glass of bourbon and finishing it off. "I'm going to get a bottle."

A few drinks later, Damon got to the point.

"I need you to do something for me." Alaric's hazel eyes met his blue ones.

"Anything."

"My aunt's trying to take the kids from me. That can't happen."

"I know."

"And you're the only outside family member I trust." Alaric nodded.

"I'll be there." He promised. "You're my brother, D. I'd help you hide a body at three in the morning."

"Thanks, man. I'll remember that." Damon answered, gazing off into space.

"Damon?" Alaric asked after a long silence.

"Hm?"

"Can I stay at the boarding house for a while?" Damon raised an eyebrow. "Maybe some space will help me and Jenna."

"Anytime you need to." Damon looked at the clock over Alaric's head and sighed. "I have to go. Clara likes me to sing to her."

"Okay." Alaric answered, starring into his drink. Sadness twisted in Damon's gut.

"Hey," Alaric looked up. "Things are gonna work out. You and Jenna were made for each other. You're just too stressed right now. Being at the boarding house might be a good thing."

"Damon Salvatore, love doctor." Alaric mumbled.

"Have I ever steered you wrong?" Alaric shook his head.

"See you tomorrow, Doc." Damon rolled his eyes and left.

* * *

><p>The next day Alaric packed some clothes and books, explained things to Jenna, kissed Jeremy's hair and left.<p>

Damon helped him carry his boxes to a room on the ground floor.

"Don't want you getting too drunk and falling down the stairs." Damon said.

"Thank you, for this." Alaric said. "You are literally the best friend in the world."

"Best friends, Ric." Damon agreed. "Better or worse or whatever."

"Better or worse or whatever." Alaric repeated.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so sorry I haven't written in forever. I just haven't thought of anything! I'm so so so sorry. I'm pretty much going to BS this whole trial because I really don't know how one goes so….**

* * *

><p>The first day of the trial the lawyers argued over who should have custody and why.<p>

"Mr. Salvatore is their older brother, your honor. It would be cruel to take them away at this difficult time." Damon's lawyer said.

"That is true, your honor. He is their brother, but he also abandoned them when he turned eighteen." Damon bit his tongue when his aunt's lawyer countered with this. His lawyer had told him to stay quiet, but had asked him to write some things down.

"Mr. Salvatore wished to follow his own dreams in New York, your honor. He knew that his parent were their-"

"Is it true he made no contact with his siblings at that point in time?"

"He would call his mother almost every night, but never the house, your honor."

"And why is that?"

"In the last few years he lived in the house he and his father, Giuseppe Salvatore, fought a lot, your honor. He didn't want start anymore arguments by calling."

"Why did they argue?"

"My client is an artist, your honor. His father was a lawyer. When Giuseppe discovered he and his son had different plan for his future things became tense between them."

"Is that the only reason?" The other lawyer asked.

"The only reason my client gave me and the one that matters."

"I think I've heard enough." The judge said. "We'll continue tomorrow."

"That's it?" Damon asked, as they were leaving.

"We'll begin questioning tomorrow. Here." He handed him a list. "These are common questions we ask. Go over them and have good answers." Damon nodded and they parted ways

* * *

><p>"I have your home, Mr. Salvatore," Aunt Tessa's lawyer said. "It seems like a safe enough place. Lots of space, not near the highway."<p>

"Yes."

"How old are you, Mr. Salvatore?"

"Twenty-four."

"And your…girlfriend?"

"My wife's twenty-one."

"How long have you been together?"

"A little over three years. Married for about two weeks."

"Mm-hm. What do you do for a living?"

"I'm an artist."

"Does that pay well?"

"It can."

"And what does your wife do?"

"She's going to school, but she's modeling as of right now."

"Mm-hm. I'd like to have Mrs. Salvatore take the stand." Katherine replaced her husband on the stand.

"Mrs. Salvatore-"

"It's Pierce."

"I'm sorry. Mrs. Pierce. Do you feel safe with your husband?"

"Of course."

"You're not afraid he'll hurt you in any way?"

"No."

"Are you aware of his record, Mrs. Pierce? Of all the fights he's been in?"

"Fights he was in as a child?"

"Seventeen is not a child Mrs. Pierce."

"Damon my have been immature once. But he is an adult now, he doesn't do stupid things like that anymore."

"Mm-hm. Do you want these children, Mrs. Pierce?"

"I love these children as if they were my own."

"But do you want them?"

"Yes."

"What are you in school for, Mrs. Pierce?"

"I want to be…..

"No more questions."

* * *

><p>Stefan was the first of the kids on the stand.<p>

"Do you feel safe with your brother and his wife?"

"Yes."

"Do you think they will give you the support you'll need in college and in life?"

"Yes."

"Has either of them hit you or yelled at you or hurt you in anyway?"

"No."

"Do either of them do drugs or drink?"

"Damon has a glass of bourbon every once and a while. And wine at dinner. But he's never drunk."

"Do you want to live with aunt?"

"No." Aunt Tessa gasped.

"Why not?"

"I haven't seen her in years. Since I was twelve I think. I don't really know her."

"Miss Caroline Salvatore. Please take the stand."

"I have a question. Why did she wait all these months to try to take us?

"Miss Caroline Salvatore. Please take the stand."

He asked her the same questions and got the exact same answers.

"Clara Salvatore." Damon carried her to the stand.

"Remember what I told you?"

"To tell the truth and everything would be okay."

"Clara, Do you want to live with your aunt Tessa?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I've never met her."

"Why do you want to stay with our brother?"

"I love Dami. And Katie. I don't want to leave."

He asked her the questions he asked Caroline and Stefan then dismissed her back to Damon's arms.

"I'd like to ask Miss Tessa Salvatore a few questions." Damon's lawyer said. She took the stand.  
>"When was the last time you saw these children, Miss Salvatore?"<p>

"The night Clara was born. A little over five years ago."

"Why did you wait all these months to fight for these children?"

"I was out of the country."

"Why?"

"Your honor-" Her lawyer tried to interrupt.

"I'm just wondering what kept her away for so long, your honor."

"Answer the question Mrs. Salvatore."

"Vacationing."

"Why do you want these children to live with you?"

"Because he's not their brother." She pointed at Damon.

"What? She's lying! Tell her she's lying!" Stefan yelled. He stared at Damon as the judge told him to calm down.

"Damon?"

"It's true." Damon whispered. "I'm not."

"Can we have a recess?" Damon's lawyer asked.

"Court will resume in ten minutes."

* * *

><p>"What was she talking about?" Stefan demanded.<p>

"Mom had me a year before she met Dad- your dad."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Caroline asked.

"I didn't know until just before the funeral and there wasn't a right time. I didn't think about her knowing."

"Do you know who your dad is?" Caroline asked, curios.

"Mikael."

"My boyfriend's dad is your dad?"

"Which one?" Stefan snarked.

"Is now really the time?" Damon said. "I'm still your brother. I still love you all the same. Having a different dad doesn't change anything. Now we're going to in there, listen to aunt Tessa, and deal with what happens, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

Aunt Tessa completed her testimony, showed pictures a two year old Damon clinging to his mothers skirt at Giuseppe and Isabella's wedding as proof.

"Court will reconvene tomorrow at eight am." The judge said, then left.

"We'll find out tomorrow who wins." The lawyer confirmed, but I believe that the odds are in our favor. Goodnight."

Tessa walked by as the younger Salvatore's were leaving.

"I'll be right back." Damon whispered to Katherine.

"Aunt Tessa!" He called.

"I can't talk to you."

"I just want to know why? Why are trying to take them?"

"They're all I have left of my brother."

"They're all I have of both of my parents."

"Your father-"

"Yes! Giuseppe wasn't my birth father, but he was the only father I knew. The only one I'll ever know. You can see them, Tessa. Whenever you want. Just don't take them from me. Please?"

"I have to go." She left him standing there. He sighed and went back the car. Katherine kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Everyone was somber on the last day of the trial. Stefan and Caroline had a silent truce. Even Clara was quiet as Damon put her dress on that morning.<p>

"I get to stay with you right?"

"I hope so, honey."

"I didn't lie."

"I know."

"So it will be okay."

"I hope so." He carried her down the car and buckled her in.

When they arrived Damon's lawyer pulled them aside.

"Tessa Salvatore has agreed to end the trial as long as she has unlimited contact with the children at all times.

"Yeah. Yes. Whatever she wants." Damon quickly agreed.

"You just have to sign this." He signed the paper the lawyer handed him.

"We get to stay with Damon?" Caroline asked.

"Looks like it." She and Stefan cheered and hugged him tightly.

"Can we get ice cream." Damon laughed and kissed her hair.

"What ever you want, baby. Whatever you want."


End file.
